


自知之明（九）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [9]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 6





	自知之明（九）

26  
没有消息就是最好的消息。  
这是堂本光一家最大的传统之一。

喜代子接完儿子打来的电话，急急忙忙起身换衣服挎上包出了门。

光一从小就是个让人省心的孩子。从幼稚园到高三毕业，教过光一的老师对他的评价都很一致：学习好，体育好，话不多。  
光一和大部分青春期的男孩子一样，喜欢打游戏喜欢看赛车，却又比那些精力旺盛无处释放的男孩子们都好看一些，安静一些。

正是这样的光一，前前后后虽然交往过不少女孩子，喜代子却一个都没见着过面。光一并不常向他们提起自己的恋情，喜代子知道他可能是害羞，也从不主动多问。  
正是这样的光一，时隔数月给妈妈打来的电话里，老老实实地交待了他最近正开始和另一个男人恋爱。

“等他出差回来，这周末我们回家吃饭。”

“他是个很好的人，妈妈。你一定会喜欢他。”  
光一这样说。

喜代子坐在巴士靠窗的座位上，看着街道上的楼房车辆道路行人一点点进入视线，再一点点从视野里消失。回忆着光一在电话里的语气，故作平静却掩饰不住的紧张。脑海中出现了很久没见到的，儿子放松的笑脸。  
光一是个怎样的孩子，没有人比自己更清楚。

喜代子想起了两三年前在茶道教室认识的一个男孩。  
那孩子年纪看着和光一差不多大，在都是些欧巴桑聚集的茶道教室里本就扎眼的很，还经常爱穿些花花绿绿的好看衣服。  
恰好和那孩子坐在邻座的那一周，喜代子穿了和服去。那孩子在上课前十多分钟的样子进了门，上身套了件宽宽松松的扎染体恤，却挺拔地正坐在自己旁边的位置上，姿势端正。

“お母さん，今天还请多多关照。”  
轻轻搭话的声音好听又绵软，喜代子愣了一下，笑眯眯地对侧身向她问候的男孩点点头。

“您今天格外漂亮呀，我…可以摸摸您的衣服吗？”  
男孩子笑起来嘴角上翘，喜代子第一次看清他眉清目秀的脸，心里很是喜欢。想着分明是个和光一差不多年级的孩子，可比他嘴甜得多。

“可以哟。”  
喜代子挽住袖角下方，对着男孩子伸出手。

男孩子边说着“失礼啦”，边认真地摸过衣袖的布料，手指在袖口处轻捻，眼神专注，大半个身子都倾斜了过来。

“お母さん，您这套衣服是挺久以前的孤品了吧？走线针脚真是精致，而且这种布料现在已经买不到了呢。”  
男孩将目光从衣服上挪开，惊喜地对喜代子说着话，眼里闪着亮亮的光。

“我之前找了好久都没见到这种布呢…”  
这句是又低下头去观察布面时一个人小声的嘟嘟囔囔。

喜代子也很惊喜，自己上了年纪以后就经常穿着和服，虽然也不算太讲究，但许多都是从祖母妈妈那一辈留下了，一直好好地保存使用着。那其中的确有些不再常见的用料款式，斟酌起价值也算是珍贵。可惜自家女儿对和服没什么兴趣，两个大老爷们更是一点都不懂。  
“你懂这个？”

“呼呼，お母さん叫我剛就行了。只懂一点点，我自己平时喜欢做衣服穿。而且我妈妈也很喜欢和服。”  
剛从包里取出手机，有点害羞地开口。  
“お母さん…我可以给你的衣服拍张照吗？”

“当然可以。剛也可以叫我喜代子哦。”  
喜代子看着男孩害羞笑着的表情，轻易地被他的情绪感染，觉得心口暖融融的。  
真是不错的笑容啊。可惜自家那个闷闷的小儿子只有在看赛车比赛的时候，才会露出这样的表情。

喜代子在后来老师讲解的过程中注意到，剛似乎总时不时摸着头发。他头发留得有些长度，刘海略微遮住了视线，的确有些麻烦的样子。  
等到自由练习的时间，还是忍不住跟剛搭了话。  
“剛，我帮你把旁边的头发拢上去…好吗？”  
喜代子记得曾经见过剛扎着头发来，今天却像是出门前匆匆忙忙，散乱着头发就来上课了。

“啊！我今天出门前忘记了…”  
剛说着乖乖地侧过身子，把脑袋转向喜代子。  
“那就麻烦您啦！”

“说起来，我儿子小时候也被我和他姐姐骗着扎过小辫子。”  
喜代子从包里拿出一条发圈套在手腕上，轻柔地拢起剛额前的长发，动作麻利地顺着侧面编过来一条服帖的辫子，把发梢掖在发尾，把脑袋后面的所有头发绑成了一个揪揪。

“呼呼，儿子桑都不反抗吗？”

“他小时候哪里懂，傻乎乎的，还穿着他姐的小衣服被我们拍了照。笑得可开心呢。”  
光一小时候的长相比别的同龄男孩秀气许多，穿着女孩子的衣服也一点都不奇怪。

“好了。”  
喜代子满意地端详着剛的正脸侧脸，怎么看怎么觉得合适。剛虽然是个男孩子，留着长头发却一点都不奇怪，扎起来也很好看。  
剛的脸部线条并不柔和，硬要说，是很英气的男孩长相。只是温和的气质稍微柔化了他的五官，再配合他的穿着打扮，竟有种模糊性别的美感。  
喜代子也说不上来，只觉得剛可真是好看。和自家儿子不一样的好看。说是漂亮也不夸张。

剛的刘海被编上去以后，好看的眼睛全部露了出来，长长的睫毛像两把毛茸茸的小扇子。

“呼呼，谢谢！”  
剛开心地摸摸自己的头发，对喜代子眨眨眼。  
“kiyoko~”

从这次之后，喜代子和剛上课碰到时总会笑着互相问好。剛后来送给喜代子一条手作的素色腰封，喜代子给喜欢甜食的剛捎了儿子出差带回来的点心套装。

可惜在课程进行到最后阶段时，喜代子不小心扭伤了脚。并不是十分严重的伤势，却刚好被难得回家的光一发现个正着，风风火火把他姐叫回家来前后陪住了许久。喜代子茶道教室的最后几节课都缺了席，先前也没能和剛交换联系方式，再也不曾有过交集。  
但之后，喜代子仍偶尔会想起剛。  
礼貌、真诚、热情、专注，漂亮又有才华，虽然接触不多，喜代子却对他很有好感。  
这样的孩子，不论是谁都会喜欢吧。

因为和自家儿子看上去年岁差不了多少，喜代子总是忍不住在心里把他们两人作比较。  
光一的性格内向又慢热。除了对亲密的家人朋友能够坦诚，磕磕绊绊地表达真心，却也着实说不出什么肉麻的话。而被他放置在安全防线以外的人们，就只能慢慢去习惯他完整的自我保护机制。  
比起语言更注重行动，比起事件本身更在意当事人，光一这样的孩子，能真的找到他愿意去付出爱，也爱他的人，的确不会是件太容易的事情。  
更何况男人都有事业心。在光一工作最忙碌的时期里，喜代子曾被拜托去帮他打扫屋子。当她发觉自己半个月前来填满过一次的冰箱里，半点东西都没见少的时候，忍不住心疼了许久，想着不知道那孩子有多久没着过家。  
正是因为清除光一这样的性格，结婚恋爱之类的事情，喜代子一次都没有催促打扰过他。  
为人父母，最大的期盼总是子女健康幸福，一生顺遂。  
至于孩子们这一生不得不经历的困难、压力和苦痛，总不该有太多是来自最爱他的父母。  
喜代子相信光一，也尊重光一。哪怕是旁人看来不那么正确的选择。只要是他自己的选择，喜代子也想要支持他。  
父母赋予孩子生命，生活却要孩子自己去过。  
光一的性格太过认真，发生任何事，最难的总是他自己。喜代子只希望他能真的快乐。

巴士到站，目的地是喜代子平时不怎么有闲心特意来逛的大商场。  
但这回儿子说了要带人回家，该是要好好准备招待。  
喜代子抹了抹眼角，站起身下了车。

不知道光一爱上的男孩，会是个怎样的人。

27  
剛前一秒落地开机，后一秒光一的电话就拨了进来。

“剛？到了吗？”  
光一声线很低，一听就是睡醒没多久。  
也难为他了，周末上午不睡懒觉跑来接机。

“刚落地。怎么？你这时间掐得可真够准。”  
剛哼哼的笑起来，故意问他，其实心里清楚光一在意的理由。

“想快点见到你啊…”  
光一小声地回答完一句，掩饰地清清嗓子。  
“咳咳，我在接机点等你。不着急，慢慢出来就好。”

“呼呼，好。等着哦。”

剛这次去米兰出差并不是为了本职工作，却也是因为本职工作发展出的一份缘分。  
两年前，一直定居在国外的日籍服装设计师想在日本新开一间工作室。工作室的设计师物色了很久，最后被朋友推荐来了剛这里。服装设计算得上剛的副业，虽然工作室主要盈利的部分还是来自室内设计，但因为真心喜欢，剛付出的心思一点也不少。  
设计师本人也充分了解到了这一点。  
两边的助理针对初稿一来一回地交流修改过几次之后，剛和对方设计师在视频通话中进行了第一次直接交流。  
对方很喜欢剛的设计，连带着，这他这个人也欣赏有加。  
工期收尾，工作室的全部设计敲定以后，剛和对方已经相当聊得来。在全部的装修结束交付使用之后，也经常有一些闲散的交流。  
这一次的合作就是在闲谈中促成的。  
对方新一季走秀的设计里，采用了一部分剛设计的刺绣。不久前直接把邀请函和机票一起寄来了日本。

出差对光一和剛的工作来说都算常事。他们在一起已经有几个月时间，期间也分别出差过几次。每次出差结束之后的见面，都会忍不住做得过头。光一很喜欢剛的身体，很多种含义。但撇去深层一点的含义，只是简单的接触和抚摸，就能让他感到安心。  
这样的冲动光一之前并不曾有过，喜欢得紧，又担心会不会真的过了头。不过，好在剛也总是用事实证明着，他的冲动也不比自己少太多。

这一次本来也只是剛带着助理去看秀，顺便旅游几天这样的普通行程。只是他途中得知自己熟悉的一位发型师也正在米兰稍作停留，一时兴起，就换了发型。

光一收到剛说要剪头发的mail之后坐立不安了一阵，说不上是抗拒更多还是期待更多。他了解到剛总爱换发型，也知道现在的长发已经留了很久。但他最开始认识的剛就是长发，他还不曾亲眼见过剛头发其他长度的模样。虽然想必怎么样都是好看的，但紧张也是真实的。这样紧张的心情，随着剛回程时间的接近，程度也越来越深。

等到终于看见剛和助理一起推着行李车走出来的瞬间，他的紧张值终于冲破顶端直线反弹回到了零点。

什么嘛，短头发也那么可爱。  
犯规犯规。  
光一小声叹气。

“oo~ji！”  
先惊喜地出声招呼他的是剛的助理花井。得亏她能对着一身黑色运动服的光一叫王子。

拜推特事件的福，剛工作室的同事们认识光一以后，都开始热情似火地称呼他“王子”。虽然熟悉起来的过程里，大家也逐渐发现了光一并不十分王子的那一面。比如棒球帽和运动服。但以花井为首的几位女性代表依然热情表态，她们永远和剛桑站在统一战线，会做光一王子，的脸蛋，的忠实拥垒。

光一也忍不住悄悄对着剛碎碎念过，什么时候开始喜欢他的、为什么喜欢他，又故意捏着嗓子问他是不是真的只喜欢他的脸。  
剛知道光一是在故意逗他，却也轻易地被挑起了兴致。  
可惜体力差距太过悬殊。  
剛沿着光一的五官轮廓细致地亲吻过去，却被光一吻遍了他的全身。

“这里这里！”  
光一兴冲冲地对剛和花井挥手，跟着无意义地兴奋起来。  
他虽然套着一身运动服，却好好地刮了胡子抓了头发。因为要装行李，还特意向长濑借了空间更大的一辆商务车。

离开机场往都内开了一段距离后，在信号灯路口等待红灯的间隙，光一透过后视镜看见，后排的花井终于仰着头左摇右晃地睡了过去，便再也忍耐不住，对坐在副驾驶的剛噘着嘴示意，想要亲他。

“欧桑呀你…忍一忍不行吗，每次都是上车就要亲。”  
剛笑嘻嘻，嘴上抱怨着动作却一点都不含糊。扯长了安全带凑过来，和光一交换了一个短暂的亲吻。

“欢迎回来。”  
光一重新端正安全驾驶的姿势，不敢再继续看向剛的方向。

长发好看，短发好看，剛好看。  
不得不承认，剛的新发型好看，非常好看。让他有冲动，很有冲动，有很大冲动。  
但都得憋到回家再说。

28  
光一其实是个很浪漫的人，宇宙的尽头，星体的运行，满溢的水面，棒球的轨迹，都让他觉得奥妙又神奇。  
虽然这些浪漫和奥妙他都无法用语言详尽地描述，也不知道到底要如何才能描述。  
但好在，即使不能解释全部的这些奥妙，同样能感受到他全部感受的人已经出现。

剛什么都好，剛什么都懂。  
光一看着枕边熟睡中的剛，看他呼吸均匀一起一伏的胸口，看他剪短的刘海睡得乱糟糟，看他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴…想要干脆把他塞进口袋别人谁也看不见，又想要在全世界的头条发布恋爱通告宣布主权。

到底还是心疼剛长途飞行的疲累，冲动再多，回家后光一也只是揪着他亲了一阵，就任劳任怨地去为他放水铺床，陪他补眠。

剛睡了大半天，终于有点醒过来的迹象。眼睛半闭着，蹭一蹭挪过来，靠在光一胸口。

“醒啦。”  
光一摸摸剛短簇簇的发尾。

“嗯。”  
剛伸手搭在光一赤裸的胸肌上。

“这周末我要带你回家。”  
光一轻飘飘地开口，低头在剛嘴上亲了一口，又退回去。

“哦，好的。”  
剛显然还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊下意识地答应着。

“……啊？回家？回你家？回哪个家？什么回家？”  
反应过来之后，剛直接按着光一的胸口从枕头上弹了起来。

“回家，回我自己家。”  
光一伸手搭在剛光溜溜的肩膀上，把没穿衣服的他捞回被窝里。  
“我爸妈都在的那个家。”

“不…不行吧？会不会太快？…你就跟爸妈说了？爸爸妈妈什么反应？”  
剛被迫接受了讯息以后脑子转得很快，他知道光一之前一直有交女朋友，也设想过之后陪他对家里坦白的场景，却没想到光一的动作比他想象中快这么多。

“嗯，我跟妈妈说了。你放心好了，他们一定很喜欢你。我之前从没带人回去过呢…”  
光一竟然有点害羞起来。  
其实论紧张程度，光一绝对不比剛少。  
可是他也觉得这样的紧张很有必要，虽然可能需要经历一段艰难的过程，但他还是想让父母安心，想让他们知道剛的存在对他有怎样的意义。

“那你…你真的跟妈妈说清楚了吗？不是带朋友回家吃饭，而是…我是你男朋友，这种？”  
剛了解光一，相信他肯定已经交代清楚，却还是忍不住想要再重复开口确认。  
可是剛没想到他清晰地说出“男朋友”这个词的瞬间，堂本光一认真告知的过程就已经结束了。

男朋友。

光一好喜欢剛说这个词。  
兴奋的火苗直接窜到了头顶，热热的火焰一下子燃烧起来，灼热的温度把理智蒸发得干干净净。  
光一缠住剛接吻，顺理成章地抚摸他的身体。

剛的理智告诉他该接着这个话题继续聊一聊，身体却早一步忍不住回应了光一。  
剛一边承受着光一甜蜜又刺激的触碰，一边十分艰难地在脑内天人交战。

直到光一全部进去以后，剛还在忍不住分神，忧心忡忡着光一方才预告的内容。  
“…不……不行啊，我还是有点…担心。你爸妈…万一不能接受……”

“放心…不会的！”  
光一想让剛快点闭嘴投入，慢慢开始使劲。

“唔……”  
剛被撞得哽住。

很好，有用。

“时间真的……不能…不能再往后推吗…”  
又一句艰难的问话。

…还来？

“不行！”  
光一直接低头堵住了剛喋喋不休的嘴，终于结束了剛不合时宜的抱怨。

有什么好担心的。  
光一心想。  
自己是他们养出来的孩子，他们怎么会不喜欢自己这么喜欢的人。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
